Repercussions
by Batman-Joker-Lover
Summary: 2 years, 9 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, and 18 hours. That's how long it has been since tragedy shook the Behavioral Analyst Unit in Quantico, Virginia. That is how long it has been since Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan was kidnapped. That isn't what hurt the BAU the most though, no. It was the repercussions.
1. The Kidnapping

**A/N: so I decided to write this story when I was trying to look for a fanfic where Derek is kidnapped, yeah I can't find any. This story has slight infantilism. JJ and Will never happened so no henry, Hotch never met Beth and no this is not a JJ and Hotch romance. JJ is kind of out of character in this. ENJOY! **

2 years, 9 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, and 18 hours. That's how long it has been since tragedy shook the Behavioral Analyst Unit in Quantico, Virginia. That is how long it has been since Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan was kidnapped. Even though it has been almost 3 years since that tragic day the BAU remembers it like it happened only a few hours ago…

*Flashback*

_The team was on rough case, an unsub was killing people at random without a signature and his M-O was all over the place, Morgan was pursuing a lead with the local detective. _

"_Morgan make sure to be careful, we don't think you will find anything but still this unsub is nothing we have ever seen before." Hotch said with the phone on speaker, so the team and Garcia could hear._

"_Got it Hotch. Is there anything specific I'm looking for? Since this is only what we believe is his mother's house, what exactly am I looking for?" The muscular man asked while glancing over at the driving detective then looking back out the window. _

_Morgan and the detective glanced at the phone when they heard Hotch sigh from the other end, "Basically anything Morgan, hell by this point finding a plant would give us more than what we have already."_

"_Ok, I'll call you when-" before he could finish that sentence a shot rang out breaking the windshield hitting the driving detective square in the in the forehead causing the car to spin out of control. _

"_MORGAN! What is going on are you ok? Morgan say something?" Hotch screamed into the phone while the rest of the team was alert as soon as they heard the shot._

_It was quiet for a seconds then they heard the phone being moved. _

"_Yeah, I'm ok. Hotch, something took out the detective we are going to need some back up. We are on-"Before he could finish that sentence the unsub they have been trying to catch for the past 3 weeks, hit from behind. _

"_Morgan? Morgan?" In the background of Hotch's frantic yelling JJ was talking to the cops trying to figure out where they were Garcia was trying to track Morgan's phone. Reid, Rossi, and Emily were calling SWAT for backup. _

"_Is this Aaron Hotchner?" The whole room froze._

"_Yes. Who is this?" The team leader responded not missing a beat._

"_That isn't important, but seeing as your father of the family I would love to talk to both of the parents. Where is the mother?" The room was beyond confused now. _

"_Would you mind describing family for me?" Reid was busying himself with remembering and writing down the words._

"_Oh, as if you don't already know, I guess I will humor you though. You are the daddy, Jennifer is the mommy, and of course you two are married. David is the uncle, your brother. Penelope is Jennifer's sister making her the aunty. Emily is the oldest one of your kids already an adult. Spencer is your youngest and lastly your second oldest Derek. Are you aware of your family now?" He asked in a falsely sweet tone. _

"_Yes I am. Can you explain to me why you have my ag-son with you?" Hotch asked stumbling over the word son._

"_If you do as I asked earlier and put his mother on the phone too." He said obviously stuck on speaking to JJ._

_JJ walked across the room towards Hotch, "This is Jennifer, are you going to tell me where you have our son?" She asked getting straight to the point._

"_Ah, isn't it lovely to hear a mama bear protecting her cub? Well you see Derek didn't necessarily have a father figure when he was growing up so I decided to give him a better one. I would have taken Spencer since he is the youngest and has had a horrible childhood. But Derek came to me first. I think it was destiny. So I plan to break him. Have him completely dependent on me. Then I will give him back to you. You will not know how long this is though, so do not bother asking." The unsub said like it was normal for this sort of thing to happen. _

"_Well, I am afraid I can't let you do that. Since we are his parents we need our son. So if you would just leave him-" JJ was cut off._

"_NO! You had your chance to raise him! I must go I can hear him waking up. Would you like to say goodbye? He asked the "parents"._

"_You may only talk to him as you would an infant or I blow his brains out and send a body part to each family member. The training needs to begin early." Derek's captor said before they could answer. _

_In the background Garcia was livid because she had lost the signal; Emily and Rossi were trying to think of a profile from the conversation while Reid was studying the conversation. JJ and Hotch were still at the phone. _

"_Derek…Derek…you need to wake up now baby boy" They could hear the unsub trying to coax Derek out of unconsciousness, in a babyish voice. They could hear Derek groan in the background. "There you go! It's not your naptime right now. So you gotta wake up. You have to say bye to mommy and daddy." It was quiet for a few seconds then you heard Derek._

"_What the hell? Get away from me you sick son of a bitch!" Morgan screamed the team could hear him struggling._

"_You run you die, and then I go get Dr. Reid." That halted all struggling in Morgan as he glared at the man before him._

"_Besides, I have your mommy and daddy on the phone! Don't you want to say goodbye? Of course you do! Say goodbye!" He handed the phone to his new son. Derek looked at the phone wondering who it could possibly be, since he didn't have a "daddy"._

_He took the phone "Hello?" He asked cautiously._

_JJ and Hotch looked at each other "Hi, sweetie" JJ said nervously. _

_Morgan looked at the unsub then at the phone. "JJ?" he asked shocked that the unsub is letting him talk to the team. All of a sudden he is punched right in the face making him fall backwards and drop the phone. When he opened his eyes he came face to face with the unsub holding the phone._

"_Baby I'm sorry I had to do that but you are a baby you are not supposed to talk like an adult those days are over! Now say bye to __**mommy and daddy**__." He explained handing the phone back to Derek._

_The team heard this exchange and looked worriedly at each other; the cops who went to check out the scene saw there was no one there. Not a trace except for the dead detective. _

"_Mommy." Derek stated pissed that he had to obey._

"_Hi honey, I just wanted to tell you that we will get you back" JJ said knowing that they weren't going to get him back for a while._

"_I trust you mommy." Derek said without a hint of doubt in his voice. He trusted his team with his life. After getting a look from the unsub he decided to wrap it up._

"_I gotta hang up J-mommy." Derek said sad that he wasn't with them._

"_Wait! Can you talk a little longer?" She asked terrified they would lose all connections with him._

"_Good Bye mommy." Then line went dead._

_*End Flashback*_

That was the last they had heard of the unsub or Derek. Strauss had made them leave once the buildup for cases got too big to ignore. Every day the team prays that the unsub will keep his promise and let him go. None of them could figure out what he meant by "I'm going to break him." It had been 2 years, 9 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, and 18 hours since they had seen or heard of anything having to do with Supervisory Special Agent Morgan. That changed the moment JJ came running into the bullpen screaming that she had found him.

**AN: BTW I have the next 3 chapters already written so...if you guys want to see them i want reviews! Just 5! Thanks!**


	2. The Finding

**A/N: ****Just a few things to remember about this story-**

**JJ has a better relationship with Derek and she is in a sense the "mother" of the BAU and a best friend to Derek**

**Foyet, Jack, and Haley never happened. Everyone on the team is single.**

**You may notice other things that the characters wouldn't do or say but it's my story sooooo…deal with it! (:**

**And of course I do not own criminal minds, I only own the unsub and the plot and any other characters I throw in(;**

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o sorry about the long wait but thank you for all the reviews!**

"I found him! I found him!" The blonde screamed while running in to the conference room that held the BAU plus Ryan Gomez who was placed as Derek's replacement. Everyone looked as JJ warily; this wouldn't be the first time she claimed she had found the missing family member.

Derek and JJ had always been really close; some even thought it was something more than a friendship type of love. Only JJ and Derek understood their relationship completely, they were not lovers but they were the best of friends. Their relationship had been bouncing between mother/son and best friends. JJ always had a habit of mothering the team, making sure they have been sleeping enough, making sure they eat, and just giving them a shoulder to cry on. Derek is always acting as the loveable brother. Once his dad died when he was two his mom didn't have time for her kids. Then when Derek thought he had a father figure, he ended up taking advantage of him in the most horrible way. So, when Derek said "Goodbye mommy" at the end of their last conversation something snapped in JJ she had felt like she failed Morgan and her family. Since then she has never stopped looking for him, the team eventually got used to her constantly claiming she had found him.

"JJ," Hotch started. "No. Don't you dare 'JJ' me! I have proof; do you want to see it?" She didn't wait for an answer and pulled up the e-mail on the big screen.

"I received an anonymous e-mail stating 'You can have him back. 4832 Sunshine Street. Be there in the next 3 hours or I take him back.' I clicked the link and it shows a live video feed of the park. Derek is there." She explained judging everyone's reaction. Most of them seemed that they didn't believe her like this was a sick joke.

"Let's see it." Garcia said the first one to speak besides Hotch.

JJ pulled up the live feed. It showed Morgan on a swing with a man pushing him. He seemed to be in a zombie like state though like he wasn't aware of what was going on. That's what was being shown. He wasn't trying to escape or attract attention; it was just him being pushed on a swing doing nothing.

"Oh my god, it is him! We have to go now!" Emily said once reality finally hit sunk in. She got up with everyone following behind her.

"JJ you need stay here I can't trust that you won't do something rash." Hotch told her when he saw her get up and leave with Prentiss.

"No way Hotch, I haven't seen my best friend in almost 3 years, and you expect me to wait here? Not a chance in hell." She told him in a tone that said nothing was changing her mind. "Besides I can keep myself in check," and with that she left the building and hopped in the black SUV. The rest of the team stood shocked that she just disobeyed Hotch.

"We have 2 hours and 45 minutes. If you guys are not in this car by the time I count to 3, I swear to god I will leave you guys behind and shoot this man in the face. one..." The team looked at each other. "Two…do not let me get to three!" And with that they were all in the car.

As Hotch was driving Spencer was talking to Rossi and Emily about the damage that might be done to Morgan's mental state. They hadn't even thought of that.

"Reid is probably right you guys," Hotch started, "Derek has been in captivity for almost 3 years, no one bounces back from that, we would be lucky if he even remembers us. Just watching him in the video, he was in an almost zombie like state. After we take him to the hospital he is going to need a physc-eval. And there are tons of other requirements that need to be met before he even thinks about returning to work." Hotch stated while taking a turn on the street.

"God, I hope he is okay," JJ whispered while looking back out the window.

The rest of the ride was in silence as the team went over all the possible outcomes of the situation.

"There they are! Stop the car!" Emily screamed. The team was pumped on adrenaline. Hotch slammed on the brakes. They all jumped out weapons all pointed at the man who had his hand on Derek's head.

Taking a closer look they noticed that he didn't have a mask on, he was really tall he had a good 6 inches on Morgan and another 100 pounds in muscle. He had very strong facial features, a very rugged look. It's easy to see how he could over power the strong black man.

"Well, Hello! It is so nice to see you guys! Look Morgan! This is the family I was telling you about. You see, the man in front is your daddy, on his left is your mommy, on your daddy's right that's your big sister Emmy, then in the back that's your little brother Spencer, next to him is your Uncle David, Aunty Penny isn't here for some reason." The gigantic man told Derek while pulling him in front of himself so they couldn't get a clean shot. Derek didn't even make eye contact with any of them he just stared past them.

"Put your hands on your head and get down on the ground." Hotch yelled

"Aw, but you see I can't do that," he smirked at them

"Why the hell not?" JJ said getting angrier by the second

"Aw, well if I do baby boy here won't be able to stand." He explained a smug smile tugging his lips while he watched everyone's face become confused

"Well, since you don't believe me I'll show you" and with that they noticed that besides the arm around Derek's neck he had an arm around his waist. He quickly put his hands on top of his head and took 3 steps back making Derek's eyes go wide as he fell backwards. The team watched with wide eyes as they saw Derek completely lose his balance and fall hitting the grass hard. The Unsub had a smirk on his face since he just proved his point. The team was completely shocked that their friends couldn't stand up anymore or able to use his reflexes like he once was.

"See I told you he can't stand by himself….aw look at what you made me do! He's hurt now!" The Unsub started to move back towards Derek before Hotch and Rossi moved forward and arrested him. JJ, noticing Derek's heavy breathing, ran forward immediately,

"Derek, are you ok? What hurts? Don't even try to act like nothings' wrong like you always do, you have to-"Reid interrupted her ranting "JJ, stop look at him. He's hysterical, you have to calm down. Remember he may not even remember us." Reid explained to her.

JJ was trying not to cry as she stepped back and looked at her shell of a best friend crying on the ground as the EMT's tried to slow down his breathing while lifting him in to the ambulance.

**********************INTERROGATION ROOM*************************

Hotch's POV

Sitting across from this sorry waste of space in front of me gave me a feeling a hatred I have never felt before. This man kills 13 people and kidnaps one of my family members and most likely caused severe PTSD. He sits here smiling, makes me sick. Garcia messaged us everything about him, there is nothing about him we don't know.

"So, Robert you're a 45 year old who was never loved by his parents. Your mom was a prostitute who couldn't even remember your name half the time and you never got to meet your dad. You were married to a really nice lady you guys had a son together, but one day she just really pissed you off huh? So, you choose to put her in her place, after 6 months of this abuse she divorced you leaving the state with her stuff and her son. You pissed off that she and her son left, decide to start killing people hoping to fill the emptiness you felt. My question is why did you kidnap my agent? Was it because everyone you ever knew walked out on you? You wanted someone dependent on you so you could finally get the chance to leave someone for once, is that it?" I asked him watching his reaction to me talking about his ex-wife and son.

"Derek never had a father and before you ask I know Spencer didn't either, but Spencer actually remembers his father even if he wasn't a good one. Derek's father was killed when he was only two years old when his father was shot right in front of him." He explained like this made perfect sense. Sick bastard.

"What did you do to him?" I asked getting straight to the point of what we all wanted to know.

"I broke him." He stated simply

"Meaning you tortured him?" I was hoping he would be more specific, but then again, I really don't want to know.

"Well during the first 8 months I took away his ability to talk telling him I would go after Spencer if he did, but he slipped up every once in a while. Next, I cut his legs so he couldn't walk or even stand, making him have to crawl from place to place, you should have seen the look on his face each time he tried to stand up. Taking away his independence was a huge step. No matter what though he never broke just when I thought I was close he would wake up the next day determined he would win. Then the deal breaker, I made him watch me kill his sisters and mom." I looked at him my emotions getting the best of me for a second. We had no idea Derek's family was even missing, "Don't look so surprised, but either way Derek didn't belong with them he is your son, your baby. I just tried to speed up the process! You see we are all in this together, I was just trying to help you and your wife!" I just stared at him trying to hold back from slowly killing this sick excuse for a man.

"You do understand that neither of us are related in any way, and also Agent Jareau and I are not married or in any form of a romantic relationship. Agents Prentiss, Reid and Morgan are not my children, Agent Rossi is not my brother and Garcia is not Jareau's sister either." I explained to him

"You deny it for their protection, like a father should. You take care of them! Jennifer is a perfect mother, so perfect age doesn't even matter! With both of you together you make the parents I wish I had. I wish I had a chance with Spencer and Emily though, and then I could have given you and Jennifer a chance to be the proper parents for them too!" As much as he tried to explain his so called logic, it didn't make any sense.

"They are adults. They have their own lives. There is no way for us to try to re-raise them! Get that through your head! They are not children." I shouted at him.

"Ah, but that's where your wrong. After Derek saw his family killed he cried for the first time since he had been there. That's when he broke. He stopped talking, he stopped trying to walk, and he stopped trying to fight me on everything. I even had to force him to eat. He just lay curled up in ball crying. He would wake up screaming every night with nightmares so, prepare yourself for that. That's what I did. I took away his spirit, his fight. I broke him." He had the nerve to smile like he was having a flashback of a fond memory.

Before I could respond Rossi called me out of the room

"What is it?" I asked him once the door was closed

"JJ and Garcia are at the hospital. Prentiss and Reid are at his house, they found something" He handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey, Hotch, so Reid and I are at his house and the basement is nothing we have ever seen before…. There's a small room with the bodies of Fran, Desiree, and Sarah Morgan. They have been stabbed repeatedly, their legs and arms have cut off at the joints, and their stomachs have been taken out of their body." She told me, you could tell she was holding her breath. I can only imagine what happened in that room.

"Jesus ok, you and Reid can head over to the hospital now," I told her

"Hotch, it gets worse." Emily stated. I held my breath wondering what other hells my friend went through.

"What is it Prentiss?" I asked

"In the room where the bodies are, there is a chair. The chair has locks around the ankles and wrist and it's covered in blood. Most likely Morgan was sitting in this chair when they were killed. Hotch, he watched the whole thing." I could hear her voice getting thick, trying to hold back tears.

"I figured as much, he just told me killed them and made Derek watch. Thanks guys. Let the CSI's take over, head over to the hospital. JJ and Garcia are already there. Rossi and I will meet you there." I said hanging up

"I can only imagine what hell Derek went through." Rossi told me.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, the Unsub is right we are a family. We are all he has left. We will help him through this." And with that we left to go see Derek.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! You know the drill read and review! Love ya!**


End file.
